The Harsh Realities of the Clone Wars
by Reapeageddon
Summary: General Grievous has control of the Malevolence. Gathering a massive Separatist fleet, this fanfic will follow the general's adventures. Rated M for violent and descriptive deaths and that kind of thing.
1. The Wrath of the General

**_Malevolence - Subjugator-Class Destroyer_**

 ** _Hyperspace - Closest Location: Bespin_**

Clash. Parry. Clash and thrust.

Another clash, turned into a thrust.

Blue. Green.

Sparks.

General Grievous, formerly Qymaen jai Sheelal, was training.  
Specifically, he was dueling with his MagnaGuards.

Except, instead of them using electrostaffs, they were using training lightsabers, as was the good General.

Blinding flashes of glorious golden sparks, with green and blue constantly clashing, were seen by all the occupants of the room. General Grievous clashed again, and again, and finally saw an opening in one of his IG-Series Guards. With inhuman reflexes, the cyborg General thrusted forward one of his sabers.

CLUNK.

The MagnaGuard fell to the ground, its photoreceptors deactivated. The wound would have been fatal for any, including the bodyguards.

It was now four against one, and the General was adoring the experience.

Another clash, a parry, several thrusts, and the MagnaGuards grouped up in front of him, readying a charge.

All too easy, Grievous thought. He moved forward, raising two arms up and putting two behind him, then he began spinning two of his arms, as the lightsabers he was holding in those arms kept spinning with them.

The MagnaGuards stabbed the sabers forward, and the General batted it away, but it gave the other two left a chance. This chance was one they used as IG-102 made a stabbing motion.

A magnificent blinding white light immediately erupted from the point of impact where the sabers collided, and this light repeated itself several times.

Grievous finally clashed with the two magnaguards, doubling his weight as all four lightsabers slammed against the IG-Series droids' own sabers.

He fell for the trick.

IG-101 and IG-102 deactivated their lightsabers, and General Grievous was caught off-guard. He tried to recover quickly, but gave them too much time.

That was enough time for them to make a slicing motion with their sabers.

The General had lost to his droids.

At the far end of the room, a beeping noise began chirping. _A transmission,_ thought Grievous. _It must be Dooku, checking the status of the coming assault._

"Get up, droids! Move to the end of the room!" spoke Grievous.

The droids that were on the floor immediately stood up and moved towards the side as the holoprojector in the far end of the room turned on.

"General Grievous."

Out of pure instinct, Grievous bowed to the projection of Count Dooku of Serenno. Dooku was the head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also known as the CIS or the Separatists.

"My lord."

"How has the assault on Bespin proceeded?"

"Our fleet will be arriving in approximately seventeen standard minutes, Count. Our fleet is prepared to face what may be a well defended station of Tibanna gas, but we are expecting minimal resistance. The Republic believes we are going to begin our assault on Tatooine, my lord."

"Clearly they are mistaken, General. You know your part. Leave no survivors. I trust you will not damage the Malevolence at all?"

"You have my word on it, Count. I will not fail."

"See to it that you don't. Lord Sidious will be most... displeased with you if this mission fails. Reinforcements will be on standby, General Grievous."

"Understood my lord."

"Good luck on the assault, General Grievous. End transmission!"

The transmission cut off, and General Grievous quickly walked to the bridge. With his MagnaGuards following him with their deadly electrostaffs, seeing him walking down the corridors gave the viewer of this magnificent fright a horrible case of fear.

The bridge doors opened and at once, OOM-45 walked up to the General.

"General, we are leaving hyperspace momentarily. Our scans detect one Venator-Class Star Cruiser, two Arquitens-class Light Cruisers, and approximately 10 to 15 squadrons of ARC-170 Starfighters. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Republic scum! I want the shields up, maximum power. Prepare all batteries and charge the Ion Pulse. Send the pod hunters afterwards."

"Roger roger."

* * *

 _Cloud City, Bespin_

Civilians walked down the pathways connecting the many hotels, casinos, and malls of Cloud City. Everything seemed to be normal today, but that was soon about to change. The Bespin Wing Guards were on a usual patrol, when at once the atmosphere took a turn in the wrong direction.

Twelve unidentified ships jumped out of hyperspace, and they matched usual Separatist ships. But then the Wing Guards saw the massive ship. They could tell they were being invaded. The Republic wouldn't make it to Bespin in time. The small fleet above Bespin wouldn't hold out for long. They were doomed.

* * *

General Grievous would have been smirking under that mask if possible. "All batteries. OPEN FIRE ON THOSE SHIPS!"

After a brief period of silence, blasts of all kinds raced past Republic starfighters, colliding with the Venator. Within seconds, the Venator was already on fire, and the bridge was decimated. The cruisers didn't put up a fight, and afterwards, the turrets doubled their output. The fighters didn't stand a chance and the sheer amount of turbolaser blasts eliminated almost all of the pilots. About seven survived.  
 _I wish for the Republic to arrive, but I need to gain their attention first... How should I try to get them to notice Bespin's trouble?_ The General was in deep thought, and as he was waiting for more Republic ships to arrive, an idea came to him.

"Move the fleet towards the planet, closer to the atmosphere. Send a transmission to all Republic ships and have them watch this."

The Separatist fleet began to slowly move closer to the atmosphere, and soon the floating cities were in mass panic.  
Grievous started issuing orders again. "Shoot down the patrol ships. I want three squadrons of Vulture Droids to fly down to the surface and eliminate resistance. I also want a group of gunships down. Make sure they get the message."

* * *

 ** _General Grievous looked at the transmitter, and his eyes widened with glee. "Ah, so the Republic is receiving this message. How wonderful. Watch what your foolishness has caused. Worlds that you have ignored have suffered. Bespin is one such example. Your foolishness has done nothing but cause pain. Your armies will be decimated._** ** _Come and attempt to take Bespin back. I am sure you will be excited to face a challenge." He moved the transmitter's view towards the planet's cities, and one such colony collapsed in a glorious flame._**

* * *

Asel Quisilon, a Republic Admiral, was frantic. The Separatists were already at Bespin? Bespin was a valuable planet! "Shields up, maximum power. All batteries prepare to fire! Pilots to your stations! This is not a drill!"

Messages were constantly being sent everywhere, and sometimes they were overlapping. The mess that was hyperspace faded into a clearer image, and what the Republic's fleet saw was heart-stopping.

A blue ring of light was about to fire on their fleet. And there were Separatists everywhere.

"All fighters launch! Everyone board the gunships and if you can make it to an escape pod, don't hesitate to launch!" Immediately after he delivered the message, an absolute mass of red, green, and blue light shot out of the Separatist armada and slammed into the Republic's fleet. The blue ring finally fired after two of the Venators that had arrived as reinforcements were torn in half. Evidently whoever was in charge of this fleet didn't want anyone to survive, escape pods and starfighters included. That was a horrible thought.

Everything the ion ring collided with was disabled. Not long after the turbolaser blasts slammed into the disabled Republic ships. The ARC-170s that had launched from the Venators were caught in the blast, and then a truly horrifying sight was witnessed. Jetpack droids were flying towards the helpless escape pods and fighters that were disabled.  
The _Relief_ , Admiral Quisilon's own vessel, was partially caught in the blast, and half of his ship was disabled. He could only watch in horror as the jetpack droids flew towards the escape pods, fighters, and even the bridges of the Venators, and blasted the glass to nothingness. He watched in horror as the soon-to-be lifeless and already lifeless forms of the clone pilots, troopers, and officers he fought with flew out of the vehicles and ships.

He tried to request reinforcements. After a brief minute of silence and the transmitter struggling to come to life, a very faint figure was seen projected.

"Master Jedi! I need your help! We've been trapped by Separatists!"

* * *

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli recieved a transmission from a Republic Venator.

"Master Jedi! I need your help! We've been trapped by Separatists!"

"You've been trapped by the CIS?"

The faint blue figure was that of a Republic Admiral, and the admiral nodded vigorously.

"We're over a gas giant! There's a massive ship with some kind of superweapon! Too many of them! Requesting backup! Please send reinforcements! I repeat, I need reinf- AAGH!"

The transmission cut off, with the sound of glass shattering, blasters being fired, and space filling an air-filled room. Master Unduli was confused. She only knew that it was above or around a gas giant, a superweapon was involved, and that he needed reinforcements. She also knew that this Admiral was dead.

Jedi Master Luminara Unduli was very confused at the moment.


	2. The Reinforcements Arrive

"Record transmission."

The voice of Luminara Unduli echoed through the bridge of the Star Destroyer. Once the transmission finished recording she moved to give orders.

"Soldiers, make contact with Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. Let them know this is an urgent message from Jedi Master Luminara Unduli."

CT-4925 moved to the long-range transmitter and began the process. "Making contact now, general." Moments later the blue images of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi came to life, and Luminara walked up to the transmitter.

"Generals. Good to see you. You may be wondering why I am speaking with you, but I have recently received a message from Admiral Quisilon, commander of the 23rd fleet. He is now deceased, but he provided crucial information in his transmission."

Master Unduli pressed the replay button, and the transmission from minutes ago began to play. The Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight were silent throughout the transmission playing, until the end. It was Anakin Skywalker who spoke first.

"What was that at the end? That ring of electricity," Anakin questioned.

There was confusion as to what it was, and after speculation, Obi-Wan came to a conclusion. He started, "This is rather concerning. From what I'd like to estimate, it seems Grievous has found himself a new toy to play with. We should be careful when dealing with the Separatists," warned Obi-Wan, "because this new ship may be the key to the Republic's fall, and we can't let that happen."

"Obi-Wan and I have an idea as to what planet this may be in. The only major gas giant that the Republic is interested in is Bespin, so we should start there. I believe we should gather reinforcements, Master Unduli. This new... threat, for lack of a better word, can really cripple the Republic, so let's try and take Grievous' new toy away. If you want to join us you're welcome to." Master Luminara Unduli nodded, said her farewells, and turned to give orders to the crew on the bridge.

* * *

Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee had just been briefed on her mission, and she was so terrified. The last words her Master told her minutes ago were to be strong and let The Force flow through her. That didn't seem to help with the stress that was plaguing her at the moment. To add insult to injury, she was also leading a group of clones, and was also tasked with protecting their lives as well! Was it too much to ask for to have a Jedi Master accompanying her?

One of the clones, CT-3258 according to his designation on his helmet, briefly met her and shook hands. Come to think of it, there were many clones that had passed by her. Perhaps they knew of the mission before her...? _No, that's unlikely_ , thought Barriss. Moments later the boarding call went out. The stress would never end, would it?

* * *

The heavy footsteps of General Grievous echoed throughout the hallways of the Malevolence. Knocking anything out of his way General Grievous angrily rushed towards the hangar bay. _The Jedi have managed to infiltrate this ship! These incompetent droids_ , thought Grievous.

"Move to the hangar, you idiots!" He roared. "Launch the fighters, and have all droids on high alert!"

Reports had just come in of a Nemoidian shuttle landing in one of the hangars, with its occupants unnoticed. The absolute stupidity of the droids would cost Grievous much more in the future.

At last General Grievous arrived at the hangar, and found a squad of B1s moving down a hallway.

"What is the situation, commander?" Grievous asked. "The Jedi has gone down this corridor. Several unit squads have been decimated. We are prepared, however."

Grievous was now becoming curious. "Who was this Jedi?" The battle droids merely shrugged, looking at each other, and then looking at him with the unison response of "We don't know, sir.".

By this point Grievous' patience was running out. "Hunt down the Clones! Leave no survivors."

* * *

After the droids were dismissed, Grievous prepared to combat a Jedi. Having four arms total, it would make for an interesting battle with hopefully a Jedi Master. He began to stalk down the

hallways, until he found a unit of clone troopers.

"What do we have here?" Grievous asked, splitting his arms into four, grabbing a lightsaber for each one, and igniting them, he lunged forward, two arms spinning to deflect any blaster shots, then he began to mow the soldiers down.

Shrieks, screams, shouts, blasters firing, and bodies falling seemed to be the music of the day. Moments later, the agonized shriek of a clone echoed throughout the hallway, and Grievous grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, ripping the helmet off.

The clone's arm was gone, and there was a fatal wound across the chest. He wouldn't survive long. Then began the questions.

"Where is the Jedi headed, clone filth?" Grievous questioned. The stranglehold was getting tighter and tighter by the moment. "Hyperdrive... reactor... destroy this... monstrosity... AGH!"

The body fell to the ground, the neck having been snapped, and Grievous dug his claws into it for a second, relishing the victory over the pathetic clones. Then he continued to move.

Battle droid bodies were littered across the floors of the hallways. B1s, B2s, and even a few Droidekas mixed into the mess. 'Whoever this Jedi is, they know how to use a lightsaber...' Grievous noted that in what was left of his brain.

The sound of his claws hitting the harsh, cold metal were the only sounds echoing through the halls, aside from the soft whirring that sounded because of the gears, and the harsh, blaring klaxons reminding all onboard that there were intruders. Or rather, there was an intruder.

Scorch marks began to get more prominent, and General Grievous was tired of walking. Switching to crawling, he sped down the hallways looking for the Jedi.

Finally reaching the reactor, General Grievous saw a lone figure standing at the control panel. Going back to standing upright, he split his arms once again, and grabbed his four lightsabers.

"Prepare to die, Jedi scum!" Grievous roared, then lunged at the Jedi.

Barriss Offee turned around and saw General Grievous with all four arms out, wielding four lightsabers. She slammed the control panel she was at and dodged at the last second.

Then the fight began.


	3. Of Politics and Prisoners

General Grievous jumped forward, beginning his assault on Barriss Offee with a flurry of attacks. Moving constantly, the General used the structure of the reactor room to his advantage. Barriss Offee was having a hard time defending against him, and that made the fight all the better. Grievous began using more orthodox tactics to confuse the Jedi. The lightsabers clashed and sizzled, the sounds bouncing off the walls for all to hear. Clash, parry, thrust, left attack, right dodge, another parry. There was no pattern for the Jedi to make sense of.

"Is this the best that the Jedi Order could teach you, Jedi? This is pathetically easy." shouted the General, taunting the Jedi. "You use the simple, common methods far too often. You are a weakling. And you shall die as one!"

Grievous launched himself into the air, sticking himself to the ceiling and deactivating his lightsabers. The sound of metal on metal made a horrible screeching sound, disorienting Barriss. "Know that you, Jedi, will not die with mercy. I will break you, and only when you beg for death will I grant you it." Slowing down his crawl, Grievous looked downwards, seeing Barriss looking for him. Removing his claws from the medal, he let himself fall.

Landing on the walkway and reigniting his lightsabers, Grievous began his unrelenting advance towards Barriss. Spinning all four lightsabers, he lunged at Barriss, and quickly slashed her leg, making it difficult to walk, then he clashed, pressed his weight against Barriss, and, knowing that if she pulled a trick like the MagnaGuards did, she would die, began spinning two of his lightsabers, burning her arms. A struggle ensued, in which Grievous clashed once more against Barriss and won. "Pathetic. Is this the best you have to offer?" he taunted.

Swiftly moving, Grievous jumped, soared through the air, and landed on Barriss, breaking several bones and her left leg. As the Jedi screamed in pain, he put his clawed, metal foot on Barriss Offee's face, then threw her against a wall, knocking her out.

Walking towards her limp body, he picked up the lightsaber on the floor. "An interesting design. I shall enjoy this addition to my lightsaber collection." Then, switching to his comlink, he spoke. "Send a transport crew to the Reactor Core room. I require transport for a prisoner towards the cells, and a repair crew for the Reactor." Picking up his cloak, he moved towards the exit as he once again equipped his cloak.

* * *

Senate Building, Senate District, Coruscant

* * *

The Senate Chambers were in turmoil. General Grievous had recently transmitted another message stating his capture of Barriss Offee. The chamber was chaotic, voices everywhere, shouting for everyone's attention. "Order! Order in the Senate," shouted Mas Amedda, Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate. The shouting from the Vice Chair didn't help - if anything, the volume got louder, until the Clone Troopers stepped in. Rifles were readied, and blasters were fired, stunning the chamber into silence. "The Chancellor is attempting to speak," shouted one of the Clones as he continued.

"Cease with the volume or face a ban from the Senate Chambers!" Soon, one by one the senators began paying attention to Chancellor Palpatine, who cleared his throat and began speaking.

"General Grievous asks too much of the Republic! I refuse to accept these terms! We will not hand over any Separatist leaders to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We shall double our forces in the Outer Rim, where Grievous is hiding! We shall not accept these demands! General Grievous will be brought to justice by either the judicial system, or execution by the esteemed Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic!"

As soon as the Chancellor finished speaking, cheers and applause broke out in the Senate meeting. All were very pleased with this course of action, and they would support it. The Chancellor continued to speak. "We will double the amount of credits we spend on Clone Troopers and their equipment, without raising taxes! Life for all will be as normal as possible in these hard and trying times! We stand against the Confederacy, and we will prevail! The Galactic Republic will not fall!"

All around the galaxy, Republic star systems were celebrating. Morale was never higher in the history of the Republic. Yet, in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the civilians laughed and mocked the Republic for believing in Chancellor Palpatine.

* * *

Subjugator-class Destroyer, Malevolence, 3 standard days away from Naboo

* * *

Barriss Offee woke up with a startle and a shock. She was hovering, but she was in pain. It was pulsing in the several spots where her bones were broken. The nerves were damaged beyond any possible repair.

Taking in her surroundings, she noticed that there was a commando droid in front of a console, with the mechanical 'hands' hovering at the controls. She struggled a bit in her magnetic chains, which alerted the commando droid to her state of awareness. He pressed a button on the console and the doors opened not too long after.

Two MagnaGuards stepped into the cell, along with the esteemed droid general himself, General Grievous. He laughed like a madman, being only interrupted by his coughing fit.

"Jedi... You know what I am here for." Barriss looked up weakly, with hatred shining through her eyes. "Temper, Jedi! Ahahahahah! Temper! You know where anger leads. BX unit VZ-626, you may begin the interrogation. I have no need to be in the company of such pathetic creatures." And with that, General Grievous walked out of the cell.

The commando unit moved up, growling orders out in a low, mechanical tone, as if it hadn't spoken for years. "B1 Unit 632, raise the energy levels within the containment field. This Jedi will give in, sooner or later." "Roger roger."

Barriss realized what was about to happen, but before she could do anything, she screamed out in pain. The feeling could only be described as... pain. Pure, unimaginable pain. Red hot knives piercing her skin, frozen needles poking every single inch of her body, and other symptoms.

* * *

BX-series Commando unit VZ-626 was satisfied. The Jedi was slowly beginning to crumble. The walls offering great resistance around her mind were slowly but surely being torn down. After watching the Jedi screech in anguish in fascination, the Commando unit finally ordered the torture to come to a stop. "That will be enough, B1 Unit 632. Lower the energy levels in the containment field to normal," spoke VZ-626, "...and begin the interrogation process." A mechanical voice replied, "Roger roger." Soon, the Jedi would be nothing more than a broken fragment of what she once was. Soon.


End file.
